Organically
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: Some things just have a natural progression. One shot. Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

**One shot, something to get me out of my writing funk. I wrote it all on my lonesome, so, fair warning, it's not proof read. I proof nothing. ;-)**

**Characters aren't mind. They belong to Tess, Janet, Warner Brothers, and the rest.**

* * *

><p>Some things just happen organically. That's what Maura always tells her whenever Jane makes a snarky comment about something that slowly came into being.<p>

* * *

><p>"Man, Maura, how in the hell did my mother manage to worm her way into your life? Aren't you sick of her yet? I mean, she's <em>got<em> to pester you as much as she does me about stuff."

"You know I've always had an affinity for Angela. She's your mother, she needed help, and it seemed like a solution I could help provide that would be easiest for everyone," Maura shrugged as she continued to sauté onions in a small pan on her stovetop.

"Yeah, but, I mean, _how_ did she even get this far? When did you two get so close that you're talking about 'male specimens' anyway? How did that happen?" Jane finished chopping the carrots and moved to the celery.

"Jane, it was only a matter of time. You are my best friend. Angela is your mother. You and your mother are very close, so it stands to reason that I would become close to her as well." Pulling the pan from the heat, she added the onions to a large pot along with the carrots and celery. "I don't understand why this is troublesome to you. Would you rather Angela and I not get along?"

"What? No! God, no. Can you imagine? As much time as you and I spend together, that'd be a nightmare if Ma hated you. I'm just saying it's kind of weird, that's all." Jane began washing the dirty pots and pans as Maura added chicken to the pot of vegetables.

"Jane," Maura's voice held a tinge of frustration, "Some things simply happen organically. Nothing was forced. It just simply is."

"Yeah… yeah… so, how long until dinner?"


	2. Chapter 2

"My place or yours tonight?" Maura stepped into the squad room with a handful of folders in one hand, and a fresh cup of coffee in the other, which she promptly handed to Jane.

"Ma's driving me nuts," the detective answered absentmindedly as she took the cup of coffee, not bothering to look up from her pile of paper work to give thanks or notice the odd looks from her fellow detectives. "I'm thinking my place. That Givenchy is still in my closet along with the matching Gucci's."

"Oh, is that where those are? I've been looking for that pair. I should have known they were in your closet." Maura set a few folders on Frost's desk. "Barry, these are the reports for the Rogers case."

"Yeah, thanks, Doc," Frost gave a nervous glance between the two but didn't say anything else.

"Of course," the pathologist gave a smile before turning back to her friend. "I'll have to borrow something to sleep in. I took home my night clothes the last time I was over. Your washer is so harsh on clothing."

"It gets the job done," Jane gave a snort, took a sip of her coffee, and finally glanced up to see the stares. "Man, seriously? Get your minds out of the gutters. God." Several pairs of eyes suddenly had somewhere else to look. "See, Maura? This is _exactly_ why I tell you to send me emails when we make plans."

"Really, Jane, what does it matter? Everyone knows that we're simply best friends." With a slight huff of frustration, she dropped the last folder in her hand on Korsak's desk. "Everyone also knows we spend a lot of time together because of that. It only stands to reason that some sleepovers would happen." Jane groaned, a blush crawling across her features. "Which means," Maura continued, missing the cues that she should stop while she was ahead, "that clothing is likely to be left behind given the odd hours which we tend to work when on duty."

Jane covered her face with her hands. "Just stop," came the muffled plea.

"But…"

"You're just making it worse, Maura. Just… stop."

Confused and even more frustrated, the doctor glanced around at the people looking and listening and trying to look like they were doing anything but. "Honestly! It's all perfectly innocent. Some things simply happen organically. Nothing was forced. It just simply is, and this situation is one such instance. _You_," she pointed around the room, "try living with Angela Rizzoli _and_ work in the same building with her for longer than a month's time and see if you don't seek refuge with your friends for a bit of a respite." As soon as the words left her, she looked horrified. Covering her mouth with one hand, she quickly glanced to her friend, who was smiling broadly.

"I _knew _it. She's driving you nuts, too! You _are_ human." Laughter rumbled up from the detective. "Oh, I'm _so_ not letting you forget this."

"Naturally," Maura rolled her eyes but was relieved to see sympathy etched into the faces of the people around her. Apparently, her point had been made. "Your place. I'll drive."

"Naturally," Jane deadpanned before going back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane rolled over, reached across her bed to pull Maura to her. The early morning had brought in a cold front, and the area outside of the covers was painfully cold compared to the comfort under the covers. She sighed contently as she snuggled against the small frame of her friend, wrapping her arms around the other woman as their legs intertwined.

"Your feet are cold, Jane. Why don't you wear socks to bed?" Maura's voice was thick with sleep as she chastised her friend before wrapping her legs around the cold feet that had woken her a moment before.

"I did, but I pulled them off in my sleep," came the husky reply. "It's freezing out there."

"Possibly. I'm thankful neither one of us is on call this weekend. I much prefer to stay inside, though I am looking forward to wearing my new…"

"You can wear it when we go out for coffee." Jane yawned, nudged Maura's hair with her nose, and resettled. "Later."

"Mmm, I like that plan." With a sigh, Maura shifted, pulling away. "I need to get up, Jane. Please let me go."

"But… but… _warm_," the brunette whined.

"Jane," Maura pulled again, and lanky limbs released her with some reluctance. "I'm going to take a shower and such. Oh, don't pout. I'll make breakfast while you take your turn. Will that make it up to you?"

"No," Jane pouted. "I think you should keep the bed warm."

With a chuckle, Maura nodded. "I like that plan ever better. I won't take long." At Jane's doubtful look, the doctor batted playfully at the body under the pile of covers. "I won't!"

* * *

><p>Squeaky clean and dry, Jane slipped back under the covers, the warmth radiating from Maura making it impossible to not resume her position from earlier.<p>

"Socks!" Maura squealed, her body jolting with the shock of Jane's cold feet on her legs. "Wear socks, for God's sake, Jane."

"I didn't think you believed in God, Maura," the detective chuckled. Her arms held on, keeping the doctor from bounding completely out of the bed. "Sorry," she said, a smile still on her face.

"I somehow doubt that." With a sigh, Maura resettled, again wrapping her legs around Jane's cold feet. "Perhaps coffee this afternoon? It's just so unpleasantly cold outside. Walking Jo was rather uncomfortable."

"Thank you for doing that, by the way." Jane's hand came to a rest on Maura's stomach.

"You're very welcome." Maura rolled over to face her friend, arms and legs tangling more. "We really should take her to the groomers soon. She's starting to get a little shaggy."

"What? Cut off all her insulation when it's just starting to get cold? No way. She'll never forgive us." Jane's hand moved to wrap in the fabric of Maura's shirt, her chin resting comfortably against her friend's forehead. "You leave Jo alone. She's happy just how she is."

"I'm making an appointment for Monday morning. We can drop her off on the way to work and pick her up at lunchtime."

"Fine." Jane huffed. "Man, when did you start telling me what to do?"

"The first day we met when I told you to move out of my light so I could properly examine the victim's body," Maura answered without hesitation.

"Okay," Jane rolled her eyes. "But, when did you start telling me what to do and I actually did it without arguing about it?"

"Oh, that I'm not certain of. It _has_ been a while, though. Just this time last year, you would have at least argued your point a bit longer before finally giving in. But, of course, this time last year, you would not have stuck your cold feet on the back of my legs, either."

"That's because I didn't know how fun it was to watch you squeal." There was an amiable quiet for a bit before Jane let out a sigh. "When did we start sleeping like this?"

"You mean in the same bed?"

"No, like this," Jane gave Maura a squeeze to show what she meant. "I don't remember when we started cuddling, do you?"

"Hmmm, no, I don't. Do you want to stop?"

"No, it's cold. I want to stay here all day and pretend that we were productive when Ma asks tonight." She pulled back to look the doctor in the eyes. "It's just that, you know, it's sort of an intimate way to sleep, isn't it?"

Maura shrugged. "It's as intimate as we want to make it, I suppose. Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"I… well," the detective gave it a moment's honest consideration. "No, it doesn't. I sleep better like this."

"As do I."

"I just wonder how we got so comfortable being all up in each other's personal space, that's all."

"As I often find myself saying with you, Jane, some things simply happen organically. Nothing was forced. It just simply is. Such is the case with our sleeping arrangements. But, if it bothers you in the least…"

"It doesn't." Jane placed a hand over Maura's mouth, quieting her. "Never mind. Let's just forget it and be warm in bed for a little while before Ma calls and demands we go back to your place for lunch or whatever, okay?" At Maura questioning look, Jane added, "I promise I'm not bothered. Honest." Maura nodded her head and then licked Jane's hand. "Hey, ew! Maura, what the crap?"

"Your hand tastes like lotion." The doctor made a few smacking sounds with her mouth. "Oh, you're using the organic lotion I gave you for your birthday. Good!"

"Maura, you _licked_ my hand!"

"Your hand was _covering_ my mouth. You should have known there was a danger there," the honey brunette's eyes sparkled with humor and mischief.

"Fine, whatever," Jane pulled her friend closer, resettling to nap until the inevitable call from her mother disturbed them both.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, Jo is with Ma and Bass in the guest house. Frankie's on duty tonight, and Tommy's working the night shift, which means it's just you and me," Jane plopped down on Maura's sofa with a bowl of popcorn in her hand. "Come on, let's start the movie before Ma changes her mind and decides to come in here and bother us."

"Jane, it's eleven at night. She's probably already in bed. That seems to be her normal routine." Maura sat down next to her friend, taking the bowl of popcorn and placing it on the coffee table before throwing a blanket over both of them. "You really want to watch this movie? You're normally not interested in 'chick flicks', as you call them." She snuggled up against the lanky frame next to her, smiling as Jane wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"Are you kidding me? _My Fair Lady_ is a classic. I've been wanting to watch it all week. Come on, hit play already."

Giving a snort of amusement, Maura fumbled around for the remote beneath the cover, found it, and hit play. "If I fall asleep, it's simply because it's been a long week, not because I dislike the movie."

"It's okay, I'll wake you up for the good stuff," Jane said, eyes glued to screen.

* * *

><p>"Henry Higgins is a pig, and I'm always irritated that Eliza goes back to him," Maura stated as the end credits rolled.<p>

"Oh come on, it's a love story, Maura. If she didn't go back, the ending wouldn't feel right. I mean, they clearly love each other."

"Yes, well… be that as it may, love does not conquer all or move mountains, and the man obviously doesn't appreciate her. She does all of these things for him, and not once does he so much as say thank you." Maura sat up, turning to face Jane. "She becomes, in essence, his house slave."

"Hey, she _chose_ to stay. She didn't have to, and he does a lot of stuff for her, too. I mean, he teaches her how to be a better person, provides her with a place to live and food to eat, and he … he _takes care of her_. A person doesn't take care of another person like Henry takes care of Eliza unless they love them."

"That so?" One elegant eyebrow raised in question.

"Yeah, that's so. See, your problem is you don't understand how we work, people like me and Henry. We don't _say_ how we feel. We _show_ it. It's in the things that we do. Not everyone has a billion word vocabulary where they can just pull out what they're thinking and express it in some thousand word thesis."

"And you think I can?"

"Probably better than I can, yeah. I'm more a woman of action. You're more a woman of thought. You don't really just do something. You have to sit there and analyze it. Think it over, consider all the possibilities, and then go with what you think is best based on testing and data and whatever. Me? I just do it and deal with the consequences later."

"You're saying I never act impulsively?" Again, that eyebrow rose.

"Yeah, that's _exactly_ what I'm saying. You normally don't act impulsively. It's just not your thing." Jane shrugged.

A dark look passed through the doctor's eyes before she leaned forward, grabbing the back of the detective's neck and pulling her down and forward to land a hard, demanding kiss on her friend's lips.

Jane pulled back, jaw slack with surprise. "You… what… did you… Kiss?"

Maura gave a smug smirk. "See? I can act impulsively."

"Maura, you just kissed me." The detective's breath was slightly ragged.

"Yes, I did," came the self-satisfied reply.

Narrowing her eyes, Jane slowly stood up, turned the television off, and offered her hand to the still smug looking doctor. "Come on."

The smugness faltered. "Where are we going?"

"To bed." Jane pulled Maura to her feet and led them toward the master bedroom.

"Jane… are you angry? Please don't be angry with me. I was just trying to…"

She was cut off with another kiss, gentle but no less demanding. "No, I'm not angry."

"Oh," Maura gave a shy smile. "Do we need to talk about it?"

"No, I don't think so." Jane smiled, eyes sparkling in the low light.

"No? But, there's so much to think about, so many things to consider."

"I don't think so," the taller woman began walking again, pulling the doctor with her.

"There aren't?" Confusion was clear in Maura's question.

"No, there aren't," Jane answered as she opened the bedroom door. "Some things simply happen organically. Nothing was forced. It just simply is." Jane turned, walking backward into the room so she could see Maura's reactions, motioning for the smaller woman to close the door behind her. Voice lowering to a raspy whisper, she added, "Right?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Your reviews are appreciated.<strong>


End file.
